mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Da Capo series characters
This is a list of characters from the visual novels Da Capo, Da Capo II and Da Capo: Girls Symphony, fandiscs produced based on these games, and adaptations which include anime, manga, novels, and drama CDs. Da Capo Original main characters ; : (drama CD), Mamiko Noto (young Jun'ichi, drama CD), Yuuki Tai (anime), Reiko Takagi (young Jun'ichi, anime) :Jun'ichi is the protagonist of Da Capo as the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-1, whose role the player assumes. While loathing trouble and bother, he seldom turns his back on someone in need. Jun'ichi has the ability to utilize magic, he can create wagashi with magic at the dispense of calorie, as taught to him by him and Sakura's grandmother. Like other characters, Jun'ichi is affected by the unwilting sakura tree, from which he gained his power to observe the dreams of other characters. He is one of the two returning characters in Da Capo II. Otome and Yume from Da Capo II are his granddaughters with Nemu. Jun'ichi's hair was light brown in the first season and black in the second and as well as the original game. He is unvoiced in all game releases except for the DVD-PGs. His first name is customizable in the original game. ; : (PC), Sakura Nogawa (anime/P.S.), Oto Agumi (Circusland I/D.C.P.K) :Nemu is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-1, but later enrolls into a nursing school. She is Jun'ichi's adopted sister, actually in love with Jun'ichi and becomes mad when any other girl shows affection to him and uses 'accidental' violence to stop the affection between him and another person. She wears a bell as an accessory, given to her by Jun'ichi when they were young. When her mood turns sour, she becomes excessively polite and antisocial, a condition that Jun'ichi calls . Her cooking is described as lethal, to the point that Jun'ichi quietly calls her the . Her ending is considered to be the canon one, leading to Second Season and Da Capo II. Otome and Yume from D.C. II are her granddaughters with Jun'ichi. She's dead in Da Capo if and only in Da Capo if, though the cause of her death is unknown. She has a pen pal named "lovely burning", whose real name is Sayaka Shirakawa. ; : (PC), Yukari Tamura (anime/P.S.) : Sakura is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-3. She is Jun'ichi's elder cousin and first love. She is a very lively girl who, much to Nemu's dismay, shows great affection towards Jun'ichi. She is sometimes seen with Utamaru and understands what it says. While older than Jun'ichi, she addresses him as , hoping that Jun'ichi would act like an elder brother to protect her. While sporting a great love for Japanese culture, she appears to be more of the mistaken foreigner. She has an IQ of 180, but she's inept with kanji due to growing up in America. She inherited her grandmother's magical ability. Despite the passing of several years, her appearance remains unchanged from what Jun'ichi and Nemu remember when she first left for America, which was explained to be so that she will always be as Jun'ichi remembers. She is one of the two returning characters in Da Capo II. ; : (PC), Yui Horie (anime/P.S.) :Kotori is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-3 and the school's idol. Through the power of the magical sakura tree, she can hear other people's thoughts, but she carefully hides this ability. She became close to Jun'ichi because he was the only one in the male student body that did not try to idolize her. In the anime's first season, she is Sakura's classmate. She is also the younger sister of Koyomi Shirakawa, Jun'ichi's homeroom teacher. In the game it was mentioned that she was adopted into the Shirakawa family, and is the cousin of Sayaka Shirakawa from Suika. In D.C.I.F.(Da Capo Innocent Finale) / D.C.if Jun'ichi and Kotori get married in the end. ; : (PC), Yui Itsuki (anime/P.S.) :Moe is the student of Kazami senior high class 1-2, a gentle girl who is often seen throughout the series sitting on the roof at lunchtime cooking and eating Japanese steamboat dishes with her younger sister Mako and is very knowledgeable about them. She speaks rather slowly and is very polite but can be dim-witted at times and can fall asleep anywhere at any time, even when she's walking. In the game this was explained to be due to her constantly takes sleeping pills so that she can keep dreaming to meet a boy she liked but died in a traffic accident long ago through the powers of the magical sakura tree. She is often seen carrying a small xylophone. ; : (PC), Yuki Matsuoka (anime/P.S.) :Mako is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-1. She is a close friend of Nemu and is often concerned about her. She can be angered easily. Asakura is the person who mostly makes her angry throughout the series, but she still secretly likes him. She is often found quarreling with Suginami as he teases her. During lunch, she can often be found on the rooftop with her sister Moe enjoying nabemono. She plays the soprano flute for the music club. She and her sister Moe are daughters of the hospital director, and they have a younger brother. ; : (PC), Daisuke Kishio (anime/P.S.) : Suginami is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 3-1 and the school troublemaker. Although he is an excellent athlete, a top student, and good-looking, his eccentric personality causes most people to keep their distance from him. He enjoys teasing Mako and dragging Jun'ichi into various situations. ; : (PC/W.S.), Rumiko Sasa (after D.C.P.C.), Akemi Kanda (anime/P.S.) :Miharu is the student of Kazami affiliated junior high class 1-2. She is a childhood friend of Nemu and Jun'ichi after Sakura left, being one year younger than them. She loves bananas, especially eating them. She adores Nemu, and behaves much like a little puppy around her — in fact, her nickname is . In the original game, an android patterned after her was put in place after an accident rendered her unconscious. Having no experience of the real world beyond certain memories copied from the real Miharu, Jun'ichi was tasked by Koyomi to look after her. Like the real Miharu her enthusiasm often overrules her common sense, and Jun'ichi often has to get her out of sight when her circuits start to overload. As an andriod, her power sources include bananas, solar energy, and a spring motor that needs to be wound up periodically using a key inserted into a hole on her back. At the end of the game and the first season her life expectancy runs out and stops functioning, spending her last moments with Jun'ichi. Sometime after that, the original Miharu regains consciousness and is reunited with everyone. ; : (PC), Miyu Matsuki (anime/P.S.) :Misaki is a young girl who stays at home, looking out at the world through her room window, and Yoriko is her cat. In the game, the magical sakura tree granted her wish, and she possessed Yoriko's body, which transformed into a copy of her original body, but with cat ears. In the anime, Yoriko jumps out of Misaki's window to see the world in her place, and was transformed into a maid resembling Misaki with cat ears. Yoriko has a fear of people after an incident with some children, and her events detail her settling in as a maid as well as slowly venturing into the outside world. ; and : (PC), Ryoko Shiraishi (anime/P.S.) (Kanako) : (PC), Kanako Hattori (anime/P.S.) (Tomoko) :Kanako, who is otherwise known as Mikkun (nicknamed after her brother as she feels affection towards him) and Tomoko, who is otherwise known as Tomo, are Kotori's best friends, and are commonly known as "Kotori's advisers". Together with Kotori, they form a band with Kotori on vocals, Kanako on piano, and Tomoko on guitar. ; : (PC), Naoko Matsui (anime/P.S.) :Koyomi is Jun'ichi's homeroom teacher, one of the faculty's science teachers, and Kotori's older sister. She is also a researcher at the Amakase Laboratory, and in charge of the Miharu android. ; : (PC/W.S.), Rumiko Sasa (D.C.P.C. onwards), Haruko Momoi (anime/P.S.) : Supposedly a cat. Her appearance is rather unusual, and she often moves by hopping rather than crawling. Sakura claims that she does not own Utamaru. ; : (PC), Miyuki Ono (anime/P.S.) :Jun'ichi and Sakura's grandmother. Half Japanese, half British. She was said to have looked young until she was about a hundred years old. She died seven years before the storyline of the original, but often appears in Jun'ichi's dreams during Nemu's and Sakura's paths in the game. Also, the magical sakura tree started blooming all year round since her death. Since Plus Communication / Plus Situation ; : (P.C. onwards), Nami Kurokawa (anime/P.S.) : Tamaki is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-1. A miko at the local Shinto shrine. She inherited her mother's ability to see into the future. She first appears in Jun'ichi's class as a transfer student, declaring him to be her fiancé. She uses her archery skills to prevent people from getting hurt in foreseen accidents. ; : (P.C. onwards), Miyuki Sawashiro (anime/P.S.) : Kanae is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-1 and part of a trio with Jun'ichi and Suginami, and a good friend of Kotori. While being a girl, she keeps up a male appearance to attend school under her grandmother's instructions. Only Kotori and several teachers including Koyomi know of her true gender. She is always absent during physical checkups to prevent her gender being found out. Originally only mentioned by last name in the first game as a sub-character with no dialogue. ; : (P.C. onwards), Natsuko Kuwatani (P.S.), Aya Tachibana (Circusland I/D.C.P.K.) :Izumiko is an alien dressed in a pink bear suit which is actually a protective suit. While appearing by projection to most people as a "beautiful, slender girl with long black hair", Jun'ichi could never see this image and only sees her in a pink bear suit. Stranded on earth about 820 light years from home, she works part time (amusingly, as a pink bear mascot) to support herself. Her name is actually only an alias, based on the names of the Japanese poets Murasaki Shikibu and Izumi Shikibu, and her real name is not known. Izumiko has no dialogue in either anime series but occasionally appears as a passer-by. ; : (P.C. onwards), Masumi Asano (anime/P.S.) :Classmate of Jun'ichi, Nanako is a young shōjo manga artist with a serialization published on a weekly shōjo manga magazine under the pen name of Ayako Tamagawa. She has trauma with goats as her drafts drawn overnight get eaten up by Bridge Yagi, a goat introduced since D.C.P.S.. ; : (P.C. onwards), Emiko Hagiwara (anime/P.S.) :Alice is a half Japanese, half northern-European. Having lost her parents at an early age, she lives with her butler, Seba, and several other helpers in a mansion on Hatsunejima. Incapable of speaking for herself or presenting her feelings, she communicates with others through her puppet . Philos gets the ability to speak for Alice through the power of the magical sakura tree. Having spent time in a circus she has exceptional reflexes, but she is unable to swim. She is also good friends with Miharu who is in the same class as her, and Aisia who has came from the same region as she did. ; : (P.C.), Yumi Kakazu (P.S./F.S.) :A mysterious girl who only appears for one night in the game, forced by Suginami to go ghost-hunting with Jun'ichi in Kazami Academy. Like Mako she is a tomboy and also easily frightened. She is looking for the spirit of her younger sister Asumi who supposedly died in a traffic accident. Actually, she is the one who had died in said accident, and finally departs this world after being told so by Asumi. She appears in D.C.F.S. as a sub-character. ; : (P.C.), Misato Fukuen (P.S./F.S.) :Kasumi's younger sister and much unlike her, Asumi is a gentle and quiet girl, and attends school in mainland Japan. Born with heart problems, she received a heart transplant from Kasumi when she died in a traffic accident, and has lived healthily since. After hearing of rumors of a the ghost of a female student in Kazami Academy, she goes to Hatsunejima to see if it was related to her elder sister. ; : (P.C. onwards), Shigenori Sōya (anime/P.S.) : Butler of the Tsukishiro family, he takes care of Alice. Suginami calls him Sebastian, and is one of the few character he respects hearing that Seba was once in the special forces. Supporting characters ; : (anime) :Moe and Mako's younger brother. He is only mentioned in the game, and only appears once in the anime. ; : (S.S./F.S./D.C.II. P.S.) :Aisia appears in the D.C.S.G. manga and the D.C.S.S. anime. A similar character called the appears in D.C.F.S., with similar features and the same voice actor as in D.C.S.S.. Aisia came to Hatsunejima to study magic with Sakura's grandmother, with her hopes crushed upon hearing that she has already died. Although she has knowledge of how to use magic, her control of her capabilities and her judgment are, at best, erratic. She firmly believes that magic can and should be used for the good of all, something her own grandmother always practiced. Her presence and antics were mentioned in D.C.II, making D.C.S.G./S.S. part of the official timeline. She also appears as a character in D.C.II. P.S.. ; : (S.S.) :The next school physician in D.C.S.S. after Koyomi's marriage and resignation, he was an instructor at the nursing school which Nemu attended. He was responsible for the return of Nemu as the apprentice school nurse. While being part of the cause, he played a major advisory role for Jun'ichi when he was squabbling with Nemu. His sister started the rumors of Sakura's return in episode eighteen of S.S. as she also had blonde pigtails. Da Capo II Original main characters ; : (game, regular), Rina Misaki (game, child), Shintaro Asanuma (anime) :Yoshiyuki is the protagonist of Da Capo II as the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3. The son Sakura and Jun'ichi never had, brought into existence by the new unwilting sakura tree. His name refers to this as well as it can be taken to mean "Yoshiyuki born from within Sakura". Like Jun'ichi, Yoshiyuki can create wagashi with magic. He also appears to be able to see either the future or peoples desires and dreams when he himself is asleep, as shown when at the beginning of a couple episodes in the anime version where it shows a dream he is sharing with someone and later when the actual event occurs and he recognizes the relation between the reality and his dream. In the anime, Yoshiyuki is depicted to be very caring about people around him. His actions as such frequently results in girls misunderstanding his helpful nature as signs of confession. Yoshiyuki is very insensitive to the people, especially the feelings of girls surrounding him. It is also not clear who he habours feelings for even though he accepted Koko's confession and even dated her in the first season. ; : (game), Ayahi Takagaki (anime) :Otome is the main heroine in the game and one of Jun'ichi and Nemu's granddaughters. She is the student of Kazemi senior high class 2-3 and the chairman of the student council. She refers to Yoshiyuki as "otōto-kun", meaning "little brother". Otome inherited her father's magical abilities. Otome seems to be one of the two persons, besides Sakura, to have known that Yoshiyuki was created due to the a wish upon the Sakura tree. It is not clear whether Otome's feelings for Yoshiyuki are that of a brother or more but in the second season it was hinted that her feelings for him are greater than that of a brother. In the first season of the anime, Otome is portrayed as a caring elder sister to Yoshiyuki and also a very responsible council member in school, to the extent of falling sick in worries of matters regarding Minatsu. In the second season of the anime, Otome is shown to be very reserved when she was young only to become more open with the help of Yoshiyuki. They then share a promise to be whole-heartedly together. Otome is seen to care very much for Yoshiyuki and his daily affairs. This is shown when Yoshiyuki has an upcoming play where he is to play the main character. She forced Yoshiyuki to practice with her every night just to perfect his skills. Otome describes herself as a 'Magician of Justice' and has overwhelming passion to uphold what is right and what is wrong. However, Otome is shown to be very emotional in her part. This is depicted when she replaces Koko as the female lead in the Puppet show where she cried while acting out her role. ; : (game), Yui Horie (anime) :Yume is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-1. She is Otome's younger sister, and one of Jun'ichi and Nemu's granddaughters. Her first name literally means "dream." Due to her magician blood, she sees the future in her dreams. In the first season of the anime, Yume's accommodating personality is being portrayed when she easily became friends with Minatsu. Yume is also there to support Minatsu in times of trouble and also show signs of defensiveness towards Minatsu when others found out about the latter being a robot. In the second season of the anime, Yume is depicted to be rather lonely after Minatsu leaves the school. However, she puts on an independent front when in front of others, especially around Yoshiyuki. Yume is also shown to harbor romantic feelings for Yoshiyuki and is shown on a few occasions to convey her feelings indirectly by asking Yoshiyuki out. However, Yoshiyuki does not seem to know about it. When Yoshiyuki first came to stay at the Asakuras' place when he was young, the younger Yume is shown to be very open in her feelings and immediately grab Yoshiyuki's hands to introduce herself. ; : (game), Minori Chihara (anime) :Nanaka is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-2, the school idol, and Kotori Shirakawa's granddaughter from Jun'ichi. She likes singing, but not in front of others. Nanaka is the lead singer of the school band together with Koko her childhood and her best friend who places the bass. Like Kotori in the previous game, she has the power to read minds (due to a wish granted by the magical sakura tree), but only when she is touching the person whose mind she wants to read. She starts to fall in love with Yoshiyuki when he starts being genuinely worried about her and helps her when she is picked on by other girls for playing with guys' feelings (even though those are just jealous rumors), but later she finds out he was worried about her not because he liked her, but because he saw her as a good friend. ; : :Koko is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3, a childhood friend of Yoshiyuki and Nanaka. In the first season of the anime, she confesses her feelings for Yoshiyuki, which he accepts and they start dating, but later on in the first season, she breaks up with Yoshiyuki after coming to light that Yoshiyuki has been spending too much time on others, particularly Minatsu. Koko felt left out as a result and develop feelings of insecurities due to Yoshiyuki's insensitivity to the her feelings of loneliness. Koko is shown to be weak and cries frequently when she was young. Only after much persuasion from Yoshiyuki, does she smiles. Koko also has a forgiving personality as shown when she has a quarrel with Yoshiyuki when they were young but forgives Yoshiyuki after he apologized. In the second season, she develops to become a more confident individual but still holds signs of weakness in her falling sick due to unknown reasons just before the puppet show where she is stated to play the female character. ; : :Minatsu is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-1, a robot who runs on bananas, but claims to hate them. She is upset over the fact that she is a robot but does not have a rocket punch. Like the andriod Miharu from 'Da Capo', one of her power sources is a spring motor that needs to be wound periodically (also with a key inserted into a hole on her back), though doing so causes Minatsu to experience a sensation similar to Sexual arousal. In the first season of the anime, Minatsu is friends with Yume. She also claims to hate humans in the beginning stages of the anime but starts to fully understand that not all humans are like that. After the school finds out that she is a robot, people became wary of her. Although she acts as if nothing has happened, in reality she is really depressed about the matter. Subsequently, the school became impressed with her courage and determination and the whole school even pleads for the school to not expel her. However, she was expelled but gets to attend a graduation ceremony arranged by the Students' Council. She was touched by the actions of Yoshiyuki and the others and graduates in a high note. In the second season of the anime, it is not known where she went. ; : :Anzu is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3. Due to a wish granted by the magical sakura tree, she has the power to never forget anything. In the game, it is revealed that this ability puts a strain on her mind, thus she is often found sleeping in class, and, later in her route, she collapses from the strain and is forced to stay home to rest, with Yoshiyuki taking care of her. In the anime, she is best friends with Koko and occasionally hangs out with Yoshiyuki. In the second season, it is revealed that Anzu was abandoned by her parents when she was young and was adopted by a kind woman who she addressed as grandmother. The latter subsequently died when Anzu enrolls in middle school. She starts to open more towards Yoshiyuki and seems to trust Yoshiyuki a great deal into revealing her family and personal background. She is shown to not want others, especially Koko, to worry by not telling the others her family background. ; : :Suginami is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3 and one of Yoshiyuki's male friends. He happens to look and act almost exactly like Suginami from Da Capo. ; : (game), Kappei Yamaguchi (anime) :Wataru is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3 and one of Yoshiyuki's male friends. He is part of a music band consisting of him, Nanaka, and Koko. In the game, he has a crush on Koko. ; : (game), Yu Asakawa (anime) :Maika is a teacher in Kazemi in charge of physical education. She is actually a main professor in Amakase research institute and Minatsu’s custodian. The Mizukoshi hospital is also her family enterprise. Since Plus Situation ; : :Maya is the class chairman of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3. She once hated robots because of her father’s career and death until her younger brother is saved by Minatsu. In Plus Situation and Plus Communication, her story is expanded: she once had an older sister who turned out to be another robot built by her father, and she was broken hearted to have found out after discovering the broken body of her sister with mechanical parts showing (the robot serving as her sister was destroyed by an anti-robotics extremist, who was only given a light sentence for his actions, much to the outrage of the robot designers). ; : :Akane is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-3. She, Anzu, and Koko form a trio of close friends and are often seen together as a group. She loves to tease Koko, especially with regards to Yoshiyuki. At the same time, she is a warm and caring friend to those close to her. In Plus Situation and Plus Communication, she is revealed to have had an identical twin sister named Ai who died and whom she still grieves for (but keeps it hidden with her happy upfront personality). ; : (game), Shizuka Itō (anime) :Mayuki is the student of Kazemi senior high class 2-1 and the vice-chairman of the student council and one of Otome's friends. In Plus Situation and Plus Communication, she is revealed to be participating in high jump events, and her ambition is to become the high jump champion in an upcoming track meet. ; : (D.C.II. P.S.), Kazane (D.C.II. P.C.) :Erika is a transfer student of Kazemi affiliated junior high in the first year, and is recruited into the student council and becomes one of Otome's friends. She is introduced as "the first princess of a Royal Family in Eastern Europe" and thus exhibits a haughty behavior at first, especially towards Yoshiyuki when, the first time they meet, he bumps into her and accidentally gropes her breast (so much that she even refuses to address him as Senpai despite their respective year levels). When Yoshiyuki gets close to her, she reveals herself to be an alien from another planet; in fact she's the princess of that planet, and that her real name is Erika Focus Light. Her purpose of coming to Earth was to learn about life on Earth. ; : (S.S./F.S./D.C.II. P.S.), 桜ちとせ Sakura Chitose (D.C.II. P.C.) :Look up to Da Capo ; : (game; Plus Situation/Plus Communication only) :Mahiru is Student of Kazemi high in the first year, and she happens to be a ghost. She is an innocent, energetic girl. She claims to be an eternal first year (because she 's a ghost) hence she addresses Yoshiyuki as a Sempai. In the game when Yoshiyuki notices that Mahiru is a ghost (revealed by Mahiru herself) Yoshiyuki accepts Mahiru's request to help her find a way to rest. (Mahiru wishes to go to Heaven but she still has some leftover regrets, thus she can't go.) In the end Yoshiyuki goes out with Mahiru, and happens to fulfil Mahiru's wish on his own. Supporting characters ; : (game) :Yuzu is a young girl Nanaka befriends at a hospital. She is afflicted with a life threatening ailment that requires an operation, but she is afraid to have it carried out. ; : (game) :Shin is Yuzu's father. Mu ( ) : :Mu is a maid-robot created by Maya's father. ; : (game), Yukari Tamura (anime) :Sakura is one of the two returning characters from Da Capo. She is now the principal of Kazemi, the school Yoshiyuki goes attends, and still maintains her childlike appearance while being in her sixties. In the second season of the anime, Sakura is shown to be unsure of the continuing warmness of the family together with Yume, Otome and Yoshiyuki. She is related to Yoshiyuki in some way and created Yoshiyuki out of a Sakura tree which granted her wish when she was lonely and needed company. The effects of the Sakura tree is seen to worsen as the town they were staying in has more frequencies of fire outbreaks. This greatly worries Sakura and Otome at hand. In the end of the anime, Sakura fuses with the magic sakura tree to prevent it from withering and causing Yoshiyuki, her most precious wish, from disappearing. In the game's final ending (Da Capo route), she returns back to life after the incident, but has lost all her memories. ; : :Jun'ichi is Otome and Yume's maternal grandfather. He is one of the two returning characters from Da Capo. ; : :Harimao is a dog-like life-form, and Sakura's pet. Da Capo: Girls Symphony Original main characters ; :Shio is the protagonist of '' Da Capo: Girls Symphony '' as the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-2. Owing to her parents' long-term business travel aboard, she now lives with Takaki alone. Usually she performs a carefree and lighthearted character, which makes her called a slow-witted girl among friends. She also has a special ability by the magical sakura tree, but just contrary to Nanaka──to be read minds by anyone when she has a sharp thought. ; : : Ryohei is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-2, the fourth son of Shinomiya family. He always shows bad manners including talking in violent tone, watching people by glaring as a hooligan. But in fact, he is in charge of most houseworks at home,such as cooking. ; : : Kohei is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-2, the third son of Shinomiya family and the monozygotic twin brother of Ryohei. Far from Ryohei, Kohei always shows gentle temper and is nice to eveyone. The only common point is that the twins study well. Additionally, Kohei has a talent in basketball. ; : :Aoi is the student of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 3-1, the second son of Shinomiya family. Though he has a handsome appearances to be popular, his words and deeds are very hard to predict. He is also very bad at cooking. ; : :As the first son of Shinomiya family, he moved to the island with his younger brothers. He had university student status but suspended his schooling for unknown reason. Accidentually he became Shio's private teacher at home and the volunteer of Mizukoshi hospital. ; : : Ose is the class representative of Kazemi affiliated junior high class 2-2. She has a positive and energetic nature and comes along with famous people in general. Ose always helps Shio in every aspect. ; : :Look up to Da Capo II ; : :Look up to Da Capo II ; : : Takaki is a teacher in Kazemi in charge of Japan history. He is Shio's foster brother, always asking Shio to keep distance from him at school. In private life, he looks after Shio closely as fatherhood Supporting characters ; : : A mysterious and cute boy brought home by Shio, who lost his past memories. ; : : Ose’s younger brother, a mischievous boy. ; : : Takaki’s friend and a professional photographer. He is curious about the sakura tree on the island. Characters Da Capo ko:D.C. ~다카포~ 시리즈의 등장인물 목록 ja:D.C. 〜ダ・カーポ〜シリーズの登場人物